The Office
by a green banana
Summary: Amu ‘trabaja’ en un monótono, gris y aburrido cubículo. ¿Qué pasará cuando le toque ir a la gran oficina del jefe Tsukiyomi a entregar un par de hojas? ¿Tendrá éxito en algo tan sencillo?. Ikuto&Amu AU Lemmon


**The Office  
**Ikuto&Amu  
AU Lemmon

Amu's POV~

El gris y blanco comenzaba a ser abrumador. Los teléfonos sonar desesperadamente, hojas caer, teclas del computador…todo…todo era abrumador. Éste pequeño cubículo en el que estaba yo, habitaba todos los días hasta muy de noche, ¿haciendo qué? No sé, sólo llego a mi silla, me siento y me quedo ahí hasta que me digan qué hacer…casi nunca me dicen que haga algo. Prácticamente me pagaban por estar sentada en un lugar tan monótono. No vale tanto la pena como se escucha. Hombres pervertidos se encontraban en nuestras zonas de las secretarias, tratando de seducirnos, secretarias fáciles eran la mayoría y yo era, creo, la única tonta virgen de esta no muy importante empresa.

Con mucha fuerza podía mantener los ojos abiertos, siempre me tambaleaba, lista para caer en el pequeño escritorio que tengo; claro que no me dolería ya que está hecho un desorden con las hojas y lo ablandaría. Todos los cubículos eran grises y blancos, ni un solo otro color llamativo, nada que pudiera avivar este sombrío lugar. Clientes enojados venían a reclamarnos de lo mal que hacemos…¿realmente creen que nosotros hacemos algo aquí…para hacerlo mal?.

Volteé flojamente hacia mi lado derecho, donde veo una secretaria tonta y rubia con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Qué iba a hacer?. Ir a la oficina del jefe. Oh nosotras las secretarias, somos tan reconocidas por revolcarnos con el jefe en su escritorio; y aún más si el jefe era el único joven, buenmozo, inteligente, perfecta sonrisa (sin dentadura falsa), ojos zafiro que te penetraban hasta el alma y esa actitud de misterioso. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, era el único que se tomaba las cosas un poco más en serio que el resto, ya que éste era el jefe.

Aunque sea increíble, yo nunca había tenido alguna aventura o incluso una platica con el jefe y me sentía fuera de lugar. Mordía mi labio delicadamente al ver a Tsukiyomi e incluso podía sentir mis mejillas calientes. Mi mirada continuaba hacia la puerta de la oficina del jefe y mi vista era perdida.

─Amu─ me llamaron

─¿Eh? ─ pregunté casi en silencio, sin despegar mi mirada de aquella puerta

─Entrega esto a la oficina.─

Volteé a ver qué era. ─¿Hojas? ─ pregunté desconcertada

─Creí que sabías que lo único que hay aquí eran hojas─ respondió de mal humor Rima, una compañera de trabajo, frunciéndome el ceño y retirándose de mi pequeño espacio

Resoplé y cerré los ojos en mi idiotez. Tomé las hojas y volví a ver la puerta de su oficina, pensando si debería entrar ya o no. De pronto, salió la rubia de la oficina, aún con su sonrisa y un poco despeinada y no estaba bien vestida. Dejé caer una gota de sudor. Parpadeé dos veces y me decidí y me paré.

Caminé sigilosamente hasta la puerta. Mis rodillas temblaban y lo único que recorría por mi cuerpo eran cientos de escalofríos. Bajé la mirada al tocar la puerta hasta recibir una respuesta.

─Pase.─

Agarré la perilla y la empecé a voltear calladamente. Vi que Ikuto estaba sentado en su escritorio, un poco despeinado, su corbata no estaba bien puerta y estaba escribiendo algo en unos papeles cualesquiera. Me acerqué tímidamente hacia él.

─Tenga usted. ─ murmuré con un sonrojo, dejando que mi pelo tapase mi rostro al bajar la mirada

Ikuto alzó la mirada hacia mí y lo miré a los ojos, mostrándole a más no poder mi sonrojo. Tuve como respuesta, una sonrisa pícara. Se levantó de su gran, cómoda y negra silla y se dirigió hacia mí. Me tomó por más debajo del hombro y se acercó a mi oído.

─Deja las hojas ahí. ─ susurró sensualmente con su sonrisa pegada en mi mejilla

─D-De acuerdo─ murmuré soltando las hojas en su escritorio, como mandó

Abrazó mi cintura con sus dos largos y bien formados brazos debajo de un saco, y se acercó a mi cuello. Millones y millones de hormigas sentía y mi respiración era entre cortada…nunca me había sucedido algo así con el jefe. Sentí su caliente y mojada lengua atravesar por mi pálida piel de mi cuello y me estremecía. Cuando trataba de 'pararlo', agarraba de sus manos e insistía en separarlas, pero se negaba. Cerré mis ojos apretadamente.

Segundos después, sentí que una de sus manos que se encontraban en mi cintura, se deslizó sigilosa y traviesamente por más debajo de mi vientre, dejando escapar yo de mi boca un chillido de la sorpresa.

─Sh, sh─ murmuró por mi oído

Después de unos momentos, mi cuello ya estaba completamente manchado de aquellos labios y saliva del joven. No sabía qué venía después y me estremecía tanto. Empezó, con cuidado a desabrochar mis botones de la camisa de mangas largas blanca y de rayas grises, mientras que me lamía el lóbulo. Sabía que ya no podía pararlo, así que simplemente cerré los ojos y dejé que las cosas pasaran ya. Cuando mi camisa ya estaba desabrochada, lo único que faltaba era ser arrebatada de mi cuerpo, y eso lo cumplió Ikuto, exponiéndole mi sostén blanco con lunares rosados y un moñito rosa en el centro. Tsukiyomi dejó escapar una risita cerca de mi cara, dejando que su aire caliente chocara contra mí.

Me sonrojé incluso aún más si se podía, e Ikuto comenzó a recorrer con sus fríos y delgados dedos de sus manos por mi abdomen. Arrancó un brazo del frente y se encargó de desabrochar el botón de mi falda que se encontraba detrás. Empezó a besar mi quijada y abrir el cierre de la falda, haciendo ya casi, que se cayera de mi cuerpo. La falda cayó al suelo, como estaba predicho a ser. Mi pequeño pantie que era similar al sostén (era un conjunto), blanco con lunares rosados y un moño en el principio. Ya estaba en ropa interior y sin embargo Ikuto estaba aún con su traje negro.

Me agarró de la cintura y me volteó a encararme con él. Bajé la mirada hacia al lado derecho con una sonrojo carmesí y éste sonrió burlonamente. Arrimó y botó sus cosas que traía en su escritorio, y me sentó en el. Era frío y duro. Éste se acercó a mis labios y se encontraron con los míos, el beso fue suave y lento al principio pero tomó más fuerza y comenzó a ser apasionado. Abracé su cuello con mis brazos alrededor de él, y comenzamos a danzar nuestras lenguas juntas. La de él tenía fuerza y tomaba el control contra la mía, una débil y tímida. Volvimos a la boca y delicadamente le mordí su labio inferior, empecé a tomar más confianza.

Aún continuando el beso, con sus manos, empezó a retirar mi pantie de la cadera…de los muslos y finalmente quedó tirado en el suelo. Junté más mis piernas en la pena y me sonrojé, Ikuto, no obstante, separó mis piernas bruscamente. Me recostó en el escritorio entero y él se subió también. Estaba sobre mí y tomé de su corbata gris y lo acerqué más a mí para otro beso más. Le quité el saco yo misma (estaba orgullosa de mí misma) y su camisa también. Paré el beso y observé su formado pecho, recorrí mis pequeñas manos por sus remarcados abdominales, Ikuto me vio con una mirada seductora. Tsukiyomi se puso de rodillas en los espacios que estaban al lado de mis piernas y se empezó a desabrochar el cinturón salvajemente junto con su pantalón.

Vi que en su bóxer ya estaba tieso el 'amigo' de Ikuto y me sonrojé profundamente, éste rió. Agarró de mis caderas y me acercó más a su pelvis. Ronroneé como gato al sentir pegado su miembro contra mi entrada y recibí otra risa de Ikuto, pero esta vez fue callada. Volvió a colocarse sobre mí y empezó a besar mi pecho, mientras desabrochaba el segurito del sostén, que a fortuna de él, se encontraba en la parte delantera. Observó mis senos por un rato y tomó uno y empezó a lamer el pezón. Su rostro estaba pegado a mi pecho y empecé a recorrer mis dedos por su suave, oscura y despeinada cabellera en el.

De mi boca salían pequeños gemidos por más y de Ikuto, incitándolo más. Cerré mis ojos en el placer e Ikuto tomó el otro seno e hizo lo mismo, recibió Ikuto más gemidos de mi parte, haciéndolo sonreír pícaramente. Se despegó de mi pecho y se relamió de labios con otra sonrisa, me sonrojé. Tomó de mis piernas y las separó. Sentía que mi mundo caía bajo porque era la primera vez para mí y la vergüenza recorría por todo mi cuerpo. Tsukiyomi se acercó a mi entrada y empezó a lamer delicadamente. Mis gemidos empezaron a subir de tono y comenzaron a ser gritos de su nombre. Su lengua actuó como el miembro (dentro y fuera) haciendo roquear mi mundo. Cuando se retiró, pudo observar que ya estaba yo húmeda y sonrió.

Agarró su erecto miembro y lo acomodó dentro de mi entrada. Cuando finalmente estaba dentro de mí, se puso nuevamente sobre mí y empecé a dejar caer lágrimas de mis ojos por el dolor. Enterré mis largas uñas en la espalda y piel de Ikuto, dejándole marcas de ellas. Extrañamente, Ikuto lo hizo con cuidado ya que éste sabía que era yo virgen. La estadía de su miembro en mi entrada comenzó a ser recibido y el dolor iba desvaneciéndose y convirtiéndose en placer, Tsukiyomi empezó a tomar rapidez. El vaivén de Ikuto no era nada más y nada menos que esplendido para mí, y sabía que nadie más podría hacerlo como él.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban juntos y sudorosos por nuestra pasión. De la oficina salían gritos por más y del magnífico y glorioso nombre de Ikuto, todos los que estaban fuera de la oficina sabían que era mi momento. La respiración era dificultosa e Ikuto no paraba de molestarme.

─¿Te gusta, eh? ─ me preguntaba entrecortado, con una sonrisa en su rostro

─¡S-Sí! ─ le respondía a gritos con un sonrojo profundo en mi rostro

Su vaivén empezó a dejar el ritmo y empezó a ser un poco más lento, aún así, seguía siendo placentero. Comenzó a ser lento y más lento hasta terminar. No antes de que eyaculara éste, se sentó en su silla, esperándome a 'captar' lo que éste quería, con una sonrisa burlona. Fruncí el ceño con un sonrojo y me bajé del escritorio. Me arrodillé en el suelo, frente a él en su silla. Agarré de su miembro y me metí en la boca nada más la punta. Empecé a lamerlo tímida y tontamente mientras masajeaba el resto que se encontraba fuera. No fue mucho tiempo hasta que Ikuto se corrió y tomé algo de su líquido con pena. Ikuto acariciaba mi cabeza como si fuese una pequeña niña.

Ambos quedamos satisfechos y nos paramos de nuestros lugares y comenzamos a vestirnos. Ikuto no quitaba sus ojos encima de mí y sólo me hacía sonrojar. Cuando estaba ya totalmente vestida traté de acomodarme el pelo para que no fuese tan obvio, no éxito. Ikuto terminó de acomodarse la corbata y se sentó en la gran silla del jefe y me observó salir de la oficina.

Me retiré y vi que todos alrededor estaban viéndome con sonrisas burlonas o chismoseándose con la o el compañero. Me sonreí tímidamente con un sonrojo.

─Amuuu…─ me llamaron con mal humor

─¡¿Eh?! ─ pregunté espanta y saltando de mi silla

Parpadeé varias veces, no entendía qué sucedía. Volteé a ver a mi alrededor y todos estaban como si nada con el aburrido 'trabajo'. Miré la puerta de la oficina y recién salía la joven rubia con la sonrisa en su rostro y Rima aún seguía en mi pequeño espacio, claro, con enojo y las hojas que se suponía llevar a la oficina en su mano. Todo lo que había 'sucedido' fue irreal. Resoplé, haciendo alzar mi flequillo y agarré malhumorada las hojas.

Era increíble que haya soñado…lo mismo otra vez.

**Fin**

Ok, no sé xD aburrimiento ;O; y quise tratar de mejorar mis fics lemmon D: son pésimos lo sé, uds. Díganme cómo quedó ;3; si bien, mal, mejor, peor o igual que el de Love Drunk xD trato inútilmente de mejorar ;__; reviews 8D? escucho Britney Spears u-u (¿).


End file.
